Nothing Compares to You
by oneapotheosis
Summary: SPOILERS for 2.22. Henry returns from Pakistan, and Elizabeth has waited long enough.
**A/N:** Hey pals! after that episode. Bummed that we didn't see Henry's return. I'm sure we'll get to see it next episode, but in the mean time, there's this and my feelings. Sorry if there's typos. I was so excited, I wrote it very quickly. It's only short, but I felt it only needed to be short. Hope it's a pleasant read. As always, reviews and comments make me smile like a loser.

* * *

She'd waited. Then she'd waited some more. Hours of waiting, watching the volatile situation unfold before them. She'd be lying if she couldn't say a part of her persistence in getting the nukes secured was so that they could simply get the job _done_ , and focus on Murphy Station. She needed her husband, now more than ever. It wasn't enough that they'd made contact via radio. With Pakistan so incredibly unstable, things could turn completely in a second. It wasn't enough to hear his voice over the phone, knowing that if _god forbid_ anything happen to him, that she could be hearing his very last words on earth. They knew that Jose was injured, and that he would be slowing them down, but the Marine in Henry would persevere. He would _never_ leave a comrade behind. She felt guilty even entertaining the thought. Jose was just as important as the rest of the team, he had a family and children too. Henry was doing a noble, brave thing; what she knew that they would do in return for him and _his_ family. Elizabeth took solace in this thought. Her husband is, and always was a _good_ man.

She only felt slight relief seeing them stumble across the field towards the chopper, open spaces like that were so very risky. She drew blood from her bottom lip as they watched.

"I'm here with the _Secretary of State…"_ The President began.

Of course she was there. Henry knew she was watching his every move anxiously. She never left his mind, not even for a second. Conrad was talking, but she only had eyes and ears for Henry. He let her know that he was thinking of her, that he _had_ heard her and that he would be true to his word.

"I look forward to being a couch potato for a while."

She looked into eyes that were only for her. Even through the low-resolution video stream, he was staring straight through her.

It would be many more hours of waiting before she would see him. She knew she would not sleep much that night, despite how completely and utterly exhausted her body and mind were. When she arrived home following an unnerving conversation with the Russian foreign minister, she pulled her children close. They weren't stupid, they knew something was happening and they _knew_ it had to do with their dad. They also knew when to not ask questions and simply trust their parents were right and would tell them what they need to know in due time. Dimitri and Talia would be another hurdle, but now was not the right time.

Elizabeth tossed and turned, trying desperately to keep her eyes closed for an indefinite period of time. Right now, sleep seemed futile and unnecessary, despite her objections to remaining conscious throughout one of the most chaotic days in her career. She wouldn't sleep until he was there. Not until she was in his arms. She glanced at the clock, rolling onto her back with a huff. Staring at the ceiling, she knew that the fatigue would consume her eventually.

-o-

She paced back and forth, up and down the trio of SUV's. Her steps were quick and accurate despite the inhumanely tall heels she wore. The only comfort her agents had was that they were in a secure location at the airbase as she strode around unpredictably. They waited for the aircraft to arrive. They'd waited two hours already, but _she_ had waited over fifteen. As the jet approached the hanger, her agents were on edge, practically ready to restrain her, knowing she would attempt to approach it. The minutes seemed to last longer than the hours and she swatted hair from her face haphazardly.

When she saw Henry step out, the tears had already begun streaming down her cheeks. She strode towards him, trying her best to run in her impossible shoes. Elizabeth met his eyes and shook her head, Henry winked back at her. His arms were open and waiting as she crashed into his body. He squeezed her tight, lifting her from the ground and forcing the air from her lungs, spinning them a little. She buried herself under his chin, wanting to climb inside of him in that moment as he held her close. When her feet touched the ground again, she gripped the hair the nape of his neck, staring into his eyes, anchoring him in an infrangible connection.

"You showed up."

Elizabeth pulled him roughly to her lips, kissing him hard as the tears continued to roll. He returned the kiss with her same passion and energy, tangling his fingers into her hair, holding her head against his. They kissed for what felt like a lifetime, and in a way, it was; a lifetime of love and trust and absolute dedication conveyed. Tongues met in a rush, pressing and pulling, breathing hot breaths of life into the other. No one dared to interrupt them. They reluctantly broke apart, panting hard. He nuzzled her gently, breathing in her warm, familiar scent, unwilling to put distance between them yet.

"Don't _ever_ do that again." She whispered against his lips, letting her eyes fall closed willingly for the first time in days.

The people surrounding them became a blur, the sounds, colours and light irrelevant details. Her makeup was smudged, and her lips swollen, but she didn't care. He gripped her hands, giving them a squeeze so that she'd meet his eyes.

"I _love_ you. Lets go home."

She'd waited long enough to hear those words fall from his lips, and he lead her towards the motorcade. Elizabeth watched him for some time as they sat in silence. The backseat of her SUV had become familiar and safe. She took the time to scan his face, memorising every single intricate line and detail; there were a few new ones on his face, and she was sure she had some too.

"Thank you." He murmured, looking into her clear blue eyes.

"What for?"

"For not pulling the plug. For trusting me."

"I believe in you, Henry. I will _always_ believe in you." She felt the tears welling again.

"Sometimes you scare the _crap_ out of me, but I will always have faith." She looked down now, trying to conceal her obvious tears.

Henry leaned over, tilting her chin towards him and pressed his lips against her softly. He wiped her tears away with his thumb. She let her head fall to his shoulder, leaning into his body as best she could in the small cabin. Henry wrapped his arm around her body, holding her close. She let sleep overcome her for the remainder of the trip. Finally safe to close her eyes and surrender to the subconscious. Henry listened to her steady breathing for a short time before letting his own eyes fall closed, a gentle rest overcoming him as he held his wife. Together they dreamed off simpler days. One day they would return.


End file.
